Tangled Web
by mkate0715
Summary: Rapunzel is a government agent and is threatened by unknown forces. While being threatened the government assigns her a body guard a mysterious man by the name of Flynn Ryder.
1. In the begining

The cold from the air conditioner blew in my face with a distinct puff. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I laid back on my pillow the exhaustion creeping in on me. I sighed and rose from my mattress. The apartment that I lived in was a typical standard flat; the furniture was ordinary and filled the space with neutral tones. My only personalized item that was not government owned was my bed spread the white a purple textile brought warmth to the tiny flat.

I am a government agent and mainly used for my photographic memory. A long time ago I was taken to a compound by my "Mother". There I read tons of books and did research, I was unsuspecting of the fact that while I was absorbing and memorizing this information I was really stealing government secrets. Once the army got me out and this secret was revealed to me I decided to use my power to give back the secrets that I stole. For the last seven years I had been working with the military to remember the secrets that I had learned and give them information on what other forces were planning.

As I was reflecting on this I pulled my clothes out of my closet and began to dress. My standard black pants and white shirt along with my slightly worn out gray blazer gave me a slight look of professionalism. I grabbed my badge and pinned it on the blazer while picking up my purse a swinging out the door, but something caught my eye. On my front door step there was my standard newspaper, someone had written in crimson, "We're coming for you." My stomach lurched and I stumbled towards my government land line, but the light for a new message was flashing. "Rapunzel…" the voice sneered while a sly laugh was heard in the background, "Did you ever believe that you could get away… FROM ME." I did not recognize the voice because the audio was laced over by a deep electronic voice which was mixed with the natural voice of a woman.

My heart seized up in my throat and the message quickly died out. I was scared now and picked up the phone dialing, my dad's smooth voice answered. He used to be a general, but now took a simple desk job due to the stress he had to endure. "General John F. Blake here." he answered "Dad? Are you free this morning to meet me for coffee?" I said hoping he would take the hint. "Yes I am. Let's meet in about fifteen minutes how does that sound. The corner store?" he questioned. The corner store was code for a secure government building which put up a front as being a bodega. "Ya I'll see you then." I only used code because if someone was able to hack my secure land line, then they could also be listening.

I hung up the phone and with a new purpose walked swiftly outside to my awaiting Camry. As I drove to the corner store my mind was racing. Who had called, was it the "mother"? Or was it a new organization just pretending to be my mother? A series of other scenarios raced through my head each one getting worse. I parked and quickly walked in and to the back of the small store. I scanned my badge and found my father already there with a cup of coffee.

He gestured for me to sit on the other side of the desk and busied himself by getting me a cup of coffee. "Now what is this about?" he said his eyebrows drawn in concern. I began to explain "Well, I was walking out the door today when my regular newspaper was painted with a terrible threat written in blood and someone had left a disturbing message on my land line and so I ran here." I was still panicking and my father responded "I will dispatch a team to sweep your apartment and gather the newspaper and any other evidence. We will also fix the land line." I nodded knowing that this was standard protocol. "Rapunzel, I am assigning you a body guard" I began to object I did not need a body guard, I could take care of myself. "Now I know you don't think you need one, but your safety it very important to the government and to me." He explained this without a lot of emotion as if I were a normal government agent.

Ever since my mother passed away my father has grown distant and although I only knew my real mother for two years she was one of the most loving people I had ever met. When I was rescued from the compound she was one of the soldiers on the front lines and as soon as she saw my face she knew that I was the daughter she had been missing for the past twenty years. Over the next two years I got to know my real mother and bond with her, but then she went off on one of her missions and was killed in action. My father was devastated and he and I did not have as strong as a relationship, and I feel like he still blames me for what happened even though it was not my fault. I turned to him and answered glumly "Okay."

As I walked through the main government compound dread was eating at the pit of my stomach. I was scared to meet this new mysterious body guard; I strode into General Pascal's office. He looked up at me and gave a warm smile. His uniform was the standard deep green suit with his stars visible on his sleeves and his ID badge glinting. Pascal was in charge of my case and was one of my only friends, I liked his warm personality and he always met my presence with a smile or a fluid joke.

"Your body guard should be down in just a moment please have a seat." He offered kindly. We engaged in some idle chit chat and then after around ten minutes a curt knock came at the door. I tucked a lock of my shoulder length brown hair behind my ear and felt a clammy sweat break out on my palms. He was tall, his broad shoulders and brown hair suited him. His eerily calm and completely serious demeanor was unsettling. Most of the other soldiers at the compound were friendly and they were only serious when they were on missions. He extended a firm and calloused hand to me and I extended mine. We shook hands and I kept staring at him, only knowing him as the stoic and serious soldier. Pascal turned to me "Rapunzel, meet your body guard Flynn Ryder."


	2. Changes

_You were just always talking about changing, changing__  
__What if I was the same man, same man__  
__The same I always was__  
__Airborne Toxic Event - Changing Lyrics _

_**Flynn Ryder POV**_

I looked at the girl sitting in front of me but unlike her I did not hold that curious expression in my eyes. I removed my sunglasses and analyzed her appearance. She was slight and looked almost delicate, the trouble started in her eyes where there was an unmistakable fiery defiance. She reminded me of someone, but I could not tell who it was. I turned to Pascal and he mentioned to Rapunzel what my duties would entail, it was the same old thing I always heard, but she listened with incredible intensity absorbing the words like sunlight to a flowering specimen.

I sighed she was going to be tough to deal with her stubbornness combined with slow analysis of others would result in a deadly optimistic attitude, one that I did not necessarily agree with. Given my past no one would be surprised about my dark outlook on life, but I made for it with my deadly good looks and my smooth sense of humor. The general had finished his debriefing and motioned for us to leave. I headed outside with her and found her car parked on the street. The door to the car was locked and I waited while she fished for her keys in a purse that was much too large for someone her size. "Be patient don't get angry…" I thought to myself. I busied myself by counting backwards from ten in my head. It did not help.

She looked at me after a moment a victorious smile on her face "Found them!" she exclaimed happily. "It's about time. C'mon let's get going." I said. She stared at me. I then realized this was the first words I had spoken to her. After only a moment of hesitation she nodded "Right." She said. The drive home was filled with a think silence. "Well I guess she's not a talkative one." I thought annoyed. "So Brownie… who are you?" She glanced over at me sizing me up "What do you mean?" she said plainly. "I mean besides working for the government. Who are you?" She thought for a moment and then her eyes widened as if realizing something for the first time. "Well I can tell you my hobbies." She offered changing the subject. "I am pretty good with baking. Painting, drawing, reading, Oh and I can make candles." She raised her eyebrows as if asking if her answer was worthy. I only replied saying "We'll come back to that first question later." My lips quirked into a smirk, she was a clever one. We pulled into a parking lot and she pulled the keys out of the ignition and sighed. I exited the vehicle and shut the door. We walked into her flat and I looked to her expectantly. When she didn't take the hint I cleared my throat. "OH! Um you need a place to sleep!" She said this as if realizing it for the first time. She led me to a small guest room that had a small bathroom on suite.

After showing me around she left saying "I'll just let you get settled." I set my bag on the bed and felt the yellow floral duvet against my fingers. It's a good thing I brought a change of sheets. I began to unload the essentials that I had packed placing things in drawers and soaps in the shower. I knew she was watching me, but did not say anything; I could understand her curiosity. I placed my last belonging in my pillow case where I always kept it. The weathered yellowing old envelope was my biggest secret.

I began to exit my room, I did this slowly so that she would have time to pretend she was not watching me. As I entered the family room she was lounging on the couch reading. Her kitchen was small, but had a subtle homey quality. Upon opening her fridge I discovered she had absolutely no food. I scratched my chin and gave her a pointed look "Do you eat anything around here?" She glanced up from her novel, "Well I just usually order take out." She replied innocently "Right" I said in an exaggerated tone. "I just don't go shopping a lot…. Okay?" She said as if I had offended her. "Why not? There's a grocery store down the street; are you telling me you have never been there before?"

She ignored this comment and looked down with a guilty expression on her face. My eyes widened has she ever left this apartment? "Alright," I said after a period of awkward silence. "Let's go to the store.'' She looked at me shocked as if I told her to swim in a pool of sharks. "C'mon" I insisted "We need good food here and you are gonna come with me to get it. What is the worse that could happen?" She looked up at me her stubbornness in her eyes began to fade. "Fine." She huffed and grabbed her bag.

She looked like a lost puppy as we walked down the side walk. I elbowed her slightly and muttered "Relax." She gave me a weak smile, but still looked as if she was about to faint. This girl did not get out enough. We walked into the small store and we spilt up. I went to the refrigerated section while she scoured the produce section. I picked out standard staple food items when I heard a strangled yelp I left my cart and went running towards the produce section.

She was pressed against the shelves, the man's forearms at either side of her head one hand over her mouth. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him off. Rapunzel sank to the ground shaking. I pinned one of the guy's arms behind him and kicked the back of knees bringing him to the ground. I pulled a plastic tie from by back pocket and tightened it around his wrists. The store worker came over to us a startled look on his face I gave him a card and said "Go call the second number down and tell them the memory girl has been forgotten and they should be here in about five minutes." This was the code the military used especially for Rapunzel when she was ever in danger.

He scuttled away as I walked over to Rapunzel. "Are you okay?" I asked she did not respond. "Rapunzel!" Her gaze snapped up to me "Yeah…" she managed to get out shakily. I sighed in relief, at least she was not in shock. I sat down next to her and took a breath. The small military team burst through the doors and found us sitting against the bread aisle with the criminal still moaning softly on the floor. Two out of the five took him and placed him in an undercover squad car. "What happened?" One of them asked us. "I don't know the specifics, but he attacked her." I replied "Is that true mam?" She nodded solemnly. "Alright well we'll have to get your statements in a bit, but we will interview the shop keeper first." We nodded and he strode away.

I pulled Rapunzel up with me. "Let's finish shopping." She gave me a helpless look and shook her head. "Look you cannot be afraid of a grocery store. I will be by your side the whole way." She looked at me and said "Promise?" I replied "I promise." She nodded and we picked out different foods and when we were finished headed back to produce, where we told our statements and then left soon after. Rapunzel reported that the gentlemen who attacked her asked her if she knew "The Secret." She told him no, but he would not let go of her. The ride home was silent and I could hear sniffles beside me and I knew that nothing I could say would stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. However, I produced the calm comforting gesture of holding her hand. She glanced over at me her eyes read and squeezed my hand, as if she was saying thank you.


	3. Day Dreaming

_You can drive all night_

_Looking for the answers in the pouring rain_

_Want to find peace of mind _

_Looking for the answers in the pouring rain_

_Cigarette Daydream- Cage the Elephant_

_**Rapunzel POV**_

Despite the fact that I got attacked, going to the store actually helped me. I now have food in the house and as much as I hate what happened in that store Flynn still pushed me to go outside my comfort zone. I suddenly find myself craving more and being more willing to take risks. Things between Flynn and I have been more awkward than usual after he held my hand on the walk home from the store he went straight into his room and did not come out for the rest of the night.

Flynn had not even talked to me for a week he just would follow me around to my mundane government meetings and countless archiving sessions. I wanted to do more though and today, given it was my only day off was the day I was going to the light festival that we had every year.

I was reading when he came in and without hesitation looked at him and said, "We are going to that light festival thing tonight and you are going to talk to me and be helpful the whole time." He looked at me stunned. "Well-" he started, but I quickly interrupted "This is no time for excuses, you are going to take me and we are going to have fun." He sighed and said "I was just going to mention that you should probably bring a jacket, it is going to be cold tonight." It took me three whole seconds to realize he had just agreed.

I was ecstatic he had said yes! I let out a squeal has I gave him a hug and started to dance around. He had a confused expression on his face "Did you think I was gonna say no? I am here to do the things that you want to do." I looked up shyly "Well I was just nervous… and I didn't really know if it was my choice and all…" I fiddled with a loose thread on my sweat shirt. "Have you ever had a frog in the pond?" Flynn asked. I looked at him as if he had just spoken Lithuanian "A _what?" _ He responded saying "A frog in the... Well clearly you've never had one. C'mere I'll show you how."

I walked with him into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to the stove. He got out bread, butter, and eggs. His moves were deliberate and robotic, I did not fail to notice the dark dramatic circles under his eyes. Someone was not sleeping well or not sleeping at all. I decided not to ask about it knowing he would probably not give me the answer. He came next to me with a pan and butter knife.

"Okay, so first you cut a hole through the center of the bread…" He looked at me and then sighed and said, "I'll just make it then you can eat it and tell me if it's good." I nodded but stayed to watch him make the new creation. He cut a hole in each slice of bread and buttered one side, then he placed them on the pan while turning on the stove. The next part of the process was unexpected. He cracked an egg and had the yoke land in the hole of the bread. Suddenly the name of the meal made sense the egg was the frog and the hole in the bread was the pond.

When the egg finally finished he opened the cabinet next to my head and grabbed two plates. This was the closest we had come to touching since last week when he held my hand. I jumped off the counter and grabbed silverware from the draw and sat down at my small kitchen table. He placed the plate in front of me and sat down. Eagerly I dug in and the fluffy egg and wheat bread filled my mouth in a sweet but savory manner. I moaned, "This is so good!" he smiled "Thought you would like it."

I nodded and then he asked a familiar question "So Brownie, who are you?" I set my fork down with a clank. I did not know the answer to this question. When I was rescued, the government only wanted to know the secrets I learned, so I had no time to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I mean I have my hobbies, but I have always wanted to travel and go to a foreign land and learn new things. Suddenly, I could see those possibilities because Flynn made me take that half a block walk to the store.

I looked to Flynn and said "I never had a chance to figure out who I am. I have so many dreams and well you're helping one of them come true tonight." He then looked confused "The light festival? That's your dream? You have got to have a bigger dream than that? Don't you ever wish that you could live in another world or be a character in a movie or story?" I had never thought about being someone different my job always seemed to important.

"Look I'm not trying to rain on your parade, but you haven't realized that in your haste to help everyone else you have lost yourself along the way." He said this in a matter of fact way like it was obvious that I had this issue. I stared at my plate and said more to my food than to him "Well I guess seeing the lanterns in a great first step." "That's it! A first step to finding who you are!" He exclaimed. I laughed as his face lit up, I liked talking with him. We ended up sitting on the couch talking all afternoon mostly about my other dreams and what the next step after the lanterns would be. Usually, I was lonely so having Flynn there was a nice perk to having a body guard. However, the carefree atmosphere soon came to an end when another call came in.

We knew it was not the military because they had changed to contacting me by cell phone. My land line number was changed and it was only still in my apartment, so it would not draw suspicion. Flynn put the phone on speaker. Harsh breathing came from the mouth piece and so did a sinister voice. It was the same voice from a week ago still laced with other audio. "I see you have a new friend Rapunzel, how sweet of them to send you a protector. Have they told you about his past, it's a very…interesting tale. Surely, he could tell you all about it." Another terrible laugh echoed through the room. "Well, I gotta run." Flynn jumped in now his voice strangled "Wait! Who is this? What do you want with her?"

They hung up the phone he slammed his hand on the coffee table. I touched his arm "It's okay Flynn." He looked at me incredulous, "No it is not O.K.!" He stood up from the couch running a hand through his hair. "I have been trying to hold this back, but Rapunzel you cannot believe that you being hunted down by a stalker is okay. I'm supposed to keep you safe and I haven't been doing a very good job. You've been attacked at a grocery store and I was almost too late to stop it and now you get another phone call and I freeze up because the criminal makes one too many comments about my past! I should have been talking to them the whole time, that's my job! So don't you dare try to say that this is O.K. because it's the opposite of okay. It's inexcusable."

He stopped breathing hard as if he had run a mile and before I could say anything the stormed off and slammed his bedroom door. I sank back into the couch and let out a breath. That was the most frustrated and angry I had ever seen him. I stood up and busied myself making tea. I only did this whenever I was sad or frustrated there was something about the hot liquid filling me up that was comforting. After finishing my tea I went to go talk to Flynn. He had promised to take me to the festival, but now I was not so sure due to his dramatic outburst.

I knocked twice and heard a faint movement around the room he opened the door only showing his face. He had a defeated look in his eyes as if he had been beat up. "Can I come in?" I asked. He stepped away from the door and held it ajar I walked in and noticed that the sheets on the bed had been changed to navy blue and the room had a new quality of life that it had lacked before.

Flynn sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for me to join him. I sat down reluctantly and he turned to me. "I'm sorry for exploding on you like that… I just lost control." He said. "When I was young my parents died from a terrible epidemic and I was sent to a foster home. There I watched a series of movies called _The Adventures of Flynn Ryder. _He was amazing rich, powerful, a world traveler, and most of all brave. He could do anything or be anything and well that sounded pretty amazing to me." He took a breath and looked down at his hands. "My real name is Eugene Fitz-Herbert and I only joined the military, so I could be someone I'm not, Flynn Ryder." He looked at me expecting a response.

"I have a secret too, I didn't know how to tell you this but General John F. Blake is my father and Major Andromeda M. Blake was my mother. I am the girl who was on the news a few years ago, the one who spent her whole life locked in a hidden underground chamber." He raised his eyebrows. "So that's who you are…" he trailed off. "So, um alias huh?" I asked "You're not mad are you?" he said. "No of course not, you had a dream and we're allowed to chase our dreams." I gave him a tight lipped smile. "I'm gonna go change for the festival you gonna be okay?" He looked at me a misty expression in his eyes "Yeah, I'll be fine now." He replied. I left the room and changed into something a little more formal.

At around five o'clock I heard Eugene's heavy footfalls and looked up from my spot on the sofa. He was dressed formally in a washed out button down with a tie and lose fitting dark wash jeans. He had a blazer slung over his soldier and turned to me. I glanced down at my peach skirt and white blouse happy to have changed. "You ready?" he asked. "Ya let me just grab my coat." I walked in and turned to grab my coat from my closet, but there was something wrong with my closet door. It would not budge. "Eugene!" I called he entered my room. "What's wrong?" he asked "I can't open my closet door." I said exasperated. He walked over and pulled with a massive amount of force and the door sprang from its hinges. I did not miss the small piece of plastic that fell and neither did Eugene.

He picked it up and as soon as he touched it held a finger to his lips. He set the plastic down, but was perfectly silent. He grabbed my coat and my hand, pulling me outside quickly. We walked quickly down the hall, every time I tried to speak he would "Shush" me. When we got to my car he had already dug the keys out of my giant purse and motioned for me to get in. I got in the passenger side and tried to speak, but was meant with another "shush."

He turned on the radio and turned the music up loud. "WHA-" I started to protest. "SHUSH" he said annoyed with me. He embraced me and whispered into my ear. "Your apartment has been bugged and your car might be, hug me back so this doesn't look weird. I am going to drive to Command so that we can let them know, but we won't be going back to your apartment until it has been swept for more bugs." I nodded and pulled away. This was going to be a long night. 


	4. The Denial of Letting Go

**A/N: I am deeply sorry that I took forever to post this chapter. I had some writers block and I disagreed with which way I wanted this story to go in my plot line. I had to re write this multiple times and I hope it was worth the wait!**

_Control yourself__  
__Take only what you need from it__  
__a family of trees wanting to be haunted__  
__Control yourself__  
__Take only what you need from it__  
__A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

_MGMT ~ Kids_

_**Flynn Ryder POV**_

The first thing I saw on her face when she pulled away was panic. The natural flush in her cheeks paled as she took in the magnitude of what I said. I pulled her car out of the drive and casually started toward command. I turned to her and was about to say something, anything, but then I remembered the car might be bugged; my hands gripped the wheel my knuckles turning white with anger.

She would have to stew in worry until we arrived; needless to say I started speeding. Rapunzel met my eyes and cocked on eyebrow motioning to the speedometer which was quickly escalating to one hundred miles per hour. I cursed mentally, of course she would notice if I was speeding fifty five miles over the speed limit. I slowed down a fraction so that we were going eighty five miles per hour. Two minutes later we reached Command. I parked the car and motioned for her to get out.

I saw her mouth open but I put a finger to my lips my brown eyes meeting her green ones. She nodded in understanding, we entered the building and I used my security clearance to enter. We headed to Pascal's office; he was in charge of my assignment and would have a team sent over to Rapunzel's apartment. I walked past his secretary who was shocked. She said something about me needing to show ID and that I needed an appointment. I ignored her as she grew more and more agitated. I pushed Pascal's door open.

He stared up at me and looked slightly taken aback. I had done this on occasion and he was quite used to it by now. "Hello Flynn, I-" he started, but the shrill secretary interrupted. "General Pascal this man charged past me and refused to show ID! I demand he leave this office immediately and be thrown out of this building!" I rolled my eyes someone needed to take a chill pill. I turned to her "Look Lady I am an authorized field agent and I am in charge of protecting this young girl right here who happens to not be able to sleep in her apartment tonight because terrible people won't leave her alone. So if you would be so kind as to stop with all the yelling and calm the hell down I may be able to talk to my commanding officer about this state of affairs and why I stormed the building. Do you think you could do that for me?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she nodded and left.

"Sorry about that agent Ryder, now what seems to be the issue?" Rapunzel spoke before I got the chance, "I don't know the specifics, but apparently my apartment has been bugged." Pascal dialed a number on his office phone. "Hello? Yes, I need to request a search party to the apartment of Rapunzel Blake. Okay. Thank you very much." He hung up the phone and turned to us, "Okay a team has been dispatched. In the mean time you may stay here at the barracks given that you cannot stay in your apartment." I sighed, "Thank you for all of your help Pascal." I started to leave but then Rapunzel grabbed my arm her fingers sent a tingling heat down my arm. "Wait." She said her voice hard. "I need more information about what just happened. Who bugged my apartment and why?" I sighed and tuned to face her.

"Look I don't know who bugged you we are looking into it; in the mean time we will to the barracks Pascal indicated and figure it out tomorrow." She stared at me clearly not thrilled with my answer. "I'm not thrilled about this either but we will have to sort it out later. Try not to worry about it." I gave her a nervous half smile and she nodded reluctantly.

* * *

By the time we arrived at the room there were two army uniforms clean and pressed at the foot of each bunk. She grabbed the white undershirt and pants from the uniform, along with the standard military grade boots and turned to me. "I'm going to go shower and try to forget that my apartment is in danger. In the mean time you can go grab us food from the mess hall." I nodded and she strode away the bathroom door swinging shut behind her.

Once I arrived back from the mess hall, she had finished showering her brown hair hung around her face as she rifled through her purse. "I set the plates down on the standard wooden desk. "Whatcha looking for?" I asked. She huffed "I can't find my stupid hair ties to braid back this mess." I took a deep breath thinking to myself, "Okay Flynn don't get annoyed you've both had a long night." "Um… well I don't think you have them because you switched purses for the light festival tonight which we missed." She groaned and turned to me. I was surprised to see tears spring to her eyes.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath. Her lower lip wobbled, "I know." She said frustration etched into her words, "but I just wanted one thing to work out for me. I'm sick of being so afraid all the time. The one time I try to do something for myself and treat myself I end up in danger again." Her voice broke by the end and tears were streaming down her face in a relentless torrent. I instinctively wrapped an arm around her. "Look," I started, "I know right now it seems like your world is falling apart and that you might never feel normal, but this will all work out in the end just remember that okay? Look how far you've come, now you can go to the store on your own and tonight you weren't even afraid to go to Union Square and see those lights. All I am saying is that you are progressing and moving forward and you don't even know it. So, chin up!" I said this last part forcefully, almost as if I were a sports coach.

She stared up at me. "There is more to you than you believe Eugene Fitzherbert." She smiled and wiped her eyes. "So what did you get to eat? I'm starved." I looked at her trying to see past this façade, past her wide eyes. "You okay?" she said snapping me out of my day dream. "Yeah fine." I reassured her, "Just tired." She nodded, "Me too let's eat and then sleep I'm exhausted." I nodded still staring at her. She gave me a tight lipped smile and handed me my plate.

Our hands touched during the hand off but I was not focused on this detail; I was obsessed with trying to see the real her behind her emerald orbs. She was an enigma, almost impossible to crack, but I would get her. Come hell or high water I would figure out who the real Rapunzel was. I had seen glimpses of course, like when she refused to take no for an answer and when she agreed to go to the store, but there was more and I was ready to uncover all of her, clean out every nook and cranny that was her.

I looked away and grabbed my plate eating the various item I had picked up. "So besides wanting a hair tie this fine evening what else have you not done in the city?" I said. She sighed turning over her peas on her plate. "Well, I don't want this to sound lame, but I have always wanted to ride the subway…" She trailed off and I bit my tongue trying to hold back laughter, but my shaking shoulders gave me away. "Okay, I guess that's pretty funny." She admonished. My laughter flew out of my mouth I was unable to hold back. Her giggles and my raucous laugh filled the entire room and we were in tears by the end. Once it died down I sighed, she met my eyes which still had a happy glow from our laughter. My gaze morphed into a serious one and she met it her eyes wide.

She looked away first taking her last bit of food. "Well," she stated, "We better get some sleep wouldn't want your young complexion to waver." I stood putting up a defensive "I will have you know that this is all natural and wrinkle free!" She let out a high musical laugh and rolled her eyes "O I bet you have special lotions and oils..." She said while twirling her hair and sitting on the bottom bunk. "You just keep telling yourself that." I said and flashed her a smile while reaching up and grabbing my clothes off the top bunk. She giggled and took her boots off unlacing them. "Goodnight Flynn." she said a smile still on her face. "Goodnight Brownie." I said back as I went into the bathroom to change.

Once I exited she was asleep; I crossed the room and turned off the overhead lights. I glanced at her sleeping form I gave myself a half smile. I fell asleep with thoughts of how to get to know more about the beautiful creature who slept underneath my bed.

* * *

I awoke the next morning early while I heard Rapunzel stir underneath my bunk. Good to know that we were both early risers. I jumped down and laced up my boots. "Where are…you…uh going" she mumbled sleepily while rubbing her eyes. "To grab some coffee down in the mess hall, want anything?" I questioned. She nodded and yawned "Some coffee would be nice." She stretched and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and went on my search for the metallic drink. Coffee at the barracks was not the best, but at least it was something.

Pascal met me down there, "Agent Ryder!" he called from his usual table. I gave him a lazy salute and sat down. "Would you and Rapunzel mind meeting me in my office for about an hour? I need to debrief the two of you on her current situation." I nodded, "Yeah no problem." Many would wonder why I treated a general so casually, it was mainly because Pascal had been there for me since my orphan days. I was recruited into the military due to my talents for stealing things. Also, I was an expert at the young age of fifteen; Pascal saw me and hired me to steal top secret information. In a lot of ways he cleaned me up and set me on a better path by using my talent for good.

This made Rapunzel and me very similar, even though she only accidentally stole information and I do it rather willingly. I grabbed to steaming cups of coffee from a passing cart and stood. "See you in an hour." I sighed as I entered our room, "You know getting coffee is harder than it looks, you have to be careful while walking so it doesn't spill all over you and it a very difficult journey. Oh, and by the way we are meeting Pascal in an hour." She smiled up at me, "Okay sounds good." I handed her the coffee and she expected it with a simple thanks.

* * *

We walked to Pascal's office together, there was a tense uncertain hum in the air and it made my nerves stand on end. We entered Pascal's area, and I thanked god that his nuisance of a secretary was not there and rapped on Pascal's door. A soft "come in" came from the other side, but it was not Pascal. I entered and a woman with black curly hair and a pantsuit greeted me a fake smile on her face. A worried Pascal sat at his desk behind her. "Hi." I said but I was looking at Pascal with concern. He looked drained, almost beaten down. "Well I will see you soon general." He nodded his face gaunt. She left quickly and shut the door curtly behind her.

I turned to Rapunzel whose face was also pale; what was I missing here? "So, who was that and why do you two look as if you've seen a ghost?" Rapunzel spoke carefully "That was my mother's partner private Gothel. She took a leave of absence early in my life and my mother's career, before I was taken." She paused clearly shocked "Why was she here? My mother said she betrayed the military by stealing equipment, and that her leave of absence was a resignation in disguise."

Pascal met her eyes with a measured gaze and swallowed "Well now she is a higher ranked officer than me and is my boss." "What!? That can't be Pascal what are you talking about." She was angry her eyes fierce with fire. Pascal continued "She told me that she has been doing undercover work since her absence, just this morning she handed them a bunch of leaked government secrets that she had intercepted, while working for an underground security company known as the "Gleam and Glow Co." It is made out to be a natural energy company that has been working with the government for years."

I sighed, not understanding the complexity of the dire situation. Rapunzel asked what was on my mind "So, what does this mean for me?" Pascal's eyes turned down and his expression became heavy and rather somber. I felt the air shift and a lump of uncertainty and apprehension formed in my throat, "Flynn I have been ordered to take you off Rapunzel's case. As for Rapunzel I have been forced to hand you over to the custody of Gothel's security team." I shook my head, this was not happening; just then two red headed guards in suits entered. "I'm sorry guys but this is way over my head." Pascal said hurt etched in his voice. Rapunzel was being dragged away and I fell onto my knees and her angry cries filtered down the hallway.


	5. The Way You Hurt Me

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the wait and how short this chapter is I have to get to a certain place and it is deeply important that this chapter happen. I have the next chapter ready it just needs some tweaks and for the record it will be very long. Also I appreciate the reviewers and there has been such a long wait due to school ending I deeply apologize for my schedule. Enjoy this chapter :)**

_And I love the way you hurt me…_

_It's Irresistible_

_I love the way, I love the way,_

_I love the way you hurt me baby_

_**Rapunzel POV**_

I feel myself becoming more aware slowly; instead of the usual air conditioner blowing on my face I feel foggy and heavy, and instead of smelling the lavender of my sheets I smell a harsh antiseptic in the air my eyes try to open but the harsh florescent lights are too much. I try to twist onto my side, but my hands are strapped down to the bed. I open my eyes letting them slowly adjust to the terrible brightness of the light. There are tubes in my right forearm and the bed has railings. My hands are stuck down to the bed with straps commonly found in a mental hospital. "Excellent, I hope I haven't been committed."

Suddenly how I got in here becomes clear. After I was dragged down the hall screaming and trying to get back to Flynn, one of the gruff security guards put his hand over my mouth. I bit down, hard and the taste of blood filled my mouth quickly. Appalled the security guard yelled at me, "I can't believe you just bit me you bitch!" He slapped me across the face. I saw stars and became dizzy, but I kept fighting and shrieking. One of the guards pulled out the biggest syringe I had ever seen. I kept thrashing around struggling not wanting to be injected. My attempts failed when one of the guards held my head still forcefully. A stinging sensation occurred at my neck, I winced. Suddenly I felt weak and unable to thrash, my vision went black.

I started to panic these tubes needed to go along with the restraints. My breath became short and quick I started to shake, with my mouth I leaned over and pulled the tubes out of my arm. They hung there limply and then a beeping alarm rang throughout my room. A worried nurse came in and tried to out the tubes back in, I lost it. I shrieked at her, "Don't you dare put those tubes back in!" The voice that came out me was primal and demanding. She looked at me stoically, "Sorry miss but that's not an option." I started screaming and thrashing I was panicking my breath was coming in sharp bursts. Angry hot tears came out running down my face. "I NEED HELP IN HEAR." A couple of burly workers in crisp white uniforms entered and forced me down. "GET OFF ME, GET OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME, STOP IT STOP!" I screeched. I saw red my vision was tinted angry. One of the doctors yelled, "Someone fucking sedate her!" I felt a needle enter my body the sting penetrate my subconscious, I was drowning and then everything went black and twisted into a warped dream.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel!" I looked around frantic, where was he? "Eugene!" I liked his real name better. I saw him and tried to run forward towards him into his warmth, but my dream became a nightmare his face peeled in half and was replaced by a snakes head. The snake came slithering out onto the ground, I tried to leave, but I was frozen to the spot. The giant snake came a started to wrap itself around me. The air exited my lungs and my chest burned, I couldn't breathe! I opened my eyes and still was unable to breathe. "Okay let her have the oxygen people!" A mask slipped over my head and I began to breather feeling good air enter my lungs.

After about 10 minutes the other doctors cleared the room, but Gothel remained. "You might be wondering why you are here." She sighed, "Well pumpkin here is the story, when your mother betrayed me I vowed to seek my vengeance. The first step was when you were born; I stole you from their house in hopes of using your gifts." I looked up at her in shock, she stole me from my parents I glared at her. She continued nonchalantly, "But those bastards from the military found you, but they did not find me. It's a pity your mother died, she won't see my final plan. I convinced the head of your project to hand you over to me for government testing, it's too bad he didn't see testing as vigorous experiments." She laughed humorlessly, "I am going to use you and your brain to help me achieve a computer, see my plan is to make you into a human drone, an unstoppable fighting machine who's brain can access any information out there. I finally found my perfect specimen and you already know government secrets. The army can't wait to enlist you."

My glare intensified, the mask prohibited me from speaking. She kept going I absorbed her words so I could use them against her in military trial. "Oh, Rapunzel you really have aged well it's such a shame. Well first we will do a physical assessment then you will have an operation to remove your reproductive organs, we don't want pesky children to be a problem." I froze at this and started shaking my head my breath became sharp and my anger returned full force. I tried to lunge at her but my arms were still tied down. "Finally, I will break you down mentally, so the only thing you become is a soldier ready to kill." She began to exit laughing on her way out, I fell back against the sheets fuming. I sobbed, this wasn't happening my sobbing escalated to screaming; my tantrum lasted for hours until the nurses came back in and sedated me.

The next time I had human interaction was during my physical exams they made me run on a treadmill going at ridiculous speeds. They sped up the track until I fell face down. Then they made me memorize mazes and run through them as fast as I could, when I wasn't fast enough they would shock me. They made me swim in a pool back and forth and when I collapsed on the deck gasping they beat me for not being fast enough. At the end of every day of this I would pass out and throw up. After a week I assumed no one was coming to rescue me, Flynn, my father, and Pascal had left me for dead.

I was losing my grip and I felt broken. I was their precious stallion and they had broken me, and it hurt like hell. My little "operation" was scheduled for next week. When I wouldn't sleep they would sedate me and give me drips that made me feel foggy and disoriented, the day before I was beaten till I passed out during combat training. I had bruises up and down my body; my face looked as if I was a bruised plum. That day I looked in the mirror and saw a girl, well you could call her that. She had my same green eyes, but that's where the similarities end.

My hair was falling out due to my stress, my face was bruised and bloody, I had a broken nose and a nasty bruise which started on my left cheek and circled my left eye which had just opened the day before. My neck was bruised and my body ached; my head hurt and I had a pounding headache since I had been taken. They were starving me to see how long I could go without food. When I woke up gagging because my throat was so dry they finally fed me soft foods like applesauce. They began to feed me more as the operation date came closer. I had to stop eating for a straight twenty four hours before the procedure.

The night before I lost my will to be normal and threw myself into a tantrum in denial, I was heavily sedated again. The next time I woke up I was unable to have children. I shut everyone out became unresponsive I curled onto my side numb. I wanted to kill them. I wanted to rip Gothel's body limb from limb until she bled out, I wanted to beat all the doctors the ones who did this to me. I laid there for the whole recovery week. On the last day of that week someone came to visit me. It was my father, he sat on a plastic chair next to my bed. He reached out to touch me, but before he did I snapped "Don't you dare touch me." He sighed "Rapunzel…"

I huffed and turned to him "How could you let me rot like this dad, you put me here and I'm dying, I can't even have children now." My voice shook but I pressed on, "You let them do this!" He shook his head "Gothel explained it all to me, this is a good choice for your future Rapunzel!" I was confused, "What did Gothel tell you they were going to do to me?" He know looked befuddled, "She informed me that you chose to be part of an elite military group and that's why they a running tests and you had this operation." I shook my head tears formed, "I would never choose to not have children, I always wanted to keep my options open." I was about to continue, but one of the corrupt doctors informed my dad that visiting hours were over. He started to leave, "Dad! Dad wait!" I cried desperately. "Do not try to lie to me right now I know you wanted this. Gothel showed me the essay you wrote to get into this program and just because you are having second thoughts does not give you the right to insult our family!" He said. I had to make him listen to get out "But this isn't my-" I protested "Silence you will obey me! Just get rest!" He left with the slam of the door. "This isn't my choice…" I whispered emptily to the ceiling.


	6. Secrets Revealed and Promises to Keep

_Got shackles on, my words are tied  
Fear can make you compromise  
Lights turned up, it's hard to hide  
Sometimes I want to disappear_

_**Houdini~ Foster the People**_

_**Flynn Ryder POV**_

She was gone.

She was gone.

She was gone

I kept repeating the phrase, but I had not come to terms with the reality. Rapunzel was gone and I had failed. I was supposed to be her protector, her salvation, and her redemption. I had broken my promise to help her achieve her dreams and now tomorrow I was going to walk in and be assigned somewhere else; all because I could not protect a beautiful young lady who most certainly does not need to be held by government officials. I was in the barracks because they were my home, but something about the base felt off. Multiple times I had seen many soldiers frantically running up and down the halls and many army officials being chewed out by their immediate superior. I wondered if Rapunzel's dad had anything to do with it; there had been many rumors that he had been promoted and was taking his new sense of power a little too far.

Many of the analysts had been sent to combat training without knowing how or why. My friend Frank said that half his department were sent, which was odd the only other time this had happened was in a time of war. I had considered the fact that this might be about Rapunzel, but why would the military go to war on itself? None of it made sense…this thought had kept me up along with my depressing thoughts of failure. Tomorrow I was determined to figure out where she went even if it meant getting court marshaled. I quickly typed out a text to Frank telling him to meet me around six am outside the lab and to bring all the info he could find on the Rapunzel case, which he had been assigned too. Not one to ask questions Frank complied and confirmed the meeting time.

* * *

The next day Frank and I met in a coffee shop near the lab. Almost as if we were in a spy movie he slid the file over to me. "Look," he began, "I am sticking my neck out for you; whatever you want with that file in none of my business, but do not drag me into this Flynn or they will send me away with the others." I nodded "Have you heard from the others?" He sighed "No I haven't its strange even if they were combat training they would be able to call. Many of their families have sent in inquiries, but I don't have any answers.

I have a feeling that this is all connected the Rapunzel case, the missing analysts, Blake's promotion, and having Gothel back in the military." My eyebrows creased together this was a puzzle. Frank kept going "In regards to that file read it all the way through it is a detailed account of her past present and future." Future? "Um, Frank? Why would this file state her…" He sighed, "Can't tell you that Flynn, just read the file okay? Then hopefully you can come up with a plan." He grabbed his coffee and trench coat pulling it around himself. "See you around Flynn… Hopefully next time I see you, you won't be dead."

* * *

Whatever was in this file was life threatening, I gathered this judging by Frank's tone and overall fear, plus the fact that he hoped I would not be dead next time he saw me. I gathered my coffee and coat; I had to read this, but it would have to wait until after today. The morning sun was slowly rising over the city and the temperature had risen slightly. I hurried back to the barracks, it was still before a regular work day and I did not want to be caught with this file. Finally I entered my regular room and found the safe Pascal had bought me years before. I placed the file inside and for good measure changed the code on the safe.

I was once again in Pascal's office worried out of my mind and hoping that my next assignment was also in New York. However, I was sorely mistaken and really distraught. Pascal marched in and let out a breath, clearly he was stressed. His usually perfect uniform was askew and he looked as if he could use a goodnight sleep. He took a sip of his coffee and said, "I did all I could Ryder, but it was not enough. They're sending you to Moscow for espionage, you leave tomorrow." I sighed annoyance and anger nipped at me "But Pascal-" The general stopped me short "You are also no longer under my charge, I just gave you your last assignment. You will be reporting to Maximus instead." What? It was not that I did not like Maximus he and I had become friends, but he trained lower level soldiers. "Am I being demoted?" I questioned barely above a whisper.

Pascal was at a loss for words and stared at his desk. This gesture was confirmation. I had been demoted and was no longer a lieutenant. "Is there a reason I am being stripped of my title? That I am now working as a grunt and will have to remake myself!?" By the last sentence I was shouting, "Well! Is there or are you gonna stare at your desk!" He looked pained and winced, "Yes there is, in reasons for demotion it states, "Flynn Ryder, while an excellent lieutenant and has great potential shows a lack of better judgement in certain life threatening situations. He has been demoted to re learn the correct judgement in said situations and will have a chance to rise back up through the ranks after a year." I'm sorry Flynn, but there was nothing I could do you are dismissed leave your security badge to the building on the desk." He looked destroyed and deflated.

I angrily tore off the badge from my chest and set it on the desk with a slam. I did not go and report to Maximus, I went to the barracks and started to look through the file. I would not be going to Moscow, I would find Rapunzel and figure out the mystery the military was trying to keep a secret.

* * *

I looked at my watch which read 1:30 am, I had been gone through the file and could not believe what I found. The beginning stated how at a young age Rapunzel had been abducted and her brain was used to keep government secrets. At this point in time she was revealing the Intel she picked up from other countries to help the U.S. with being able to predict what the countries would do in times of war or if they were planning on starting a war. As if, that was not enough to process already they had pages upon pages of human mind control to make the perfect soldier. There were several people taken in for testing, but told they were going to combat training, finally there was a small paragraph stating they found the perfect specimen and harvested the said eggs of that person. The last sentence said that they were searching for the perfect male to use his sperm. With these test tube babies they were planning to make them into perfect soldiers, like the said specimen they were currently testing on.

The only trouble now was how were these last documents connected to Rapunzel? I thought about what Frank said, "In regards to that file read it all the way through it is a detailed account of her past present and future." Future… What could that-, and suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks three things were made clear to me in a matter of seconds.

Rapunzel was being imprisoned

Rapunzel was a government experiment.

Rapunzel was going to become a drone, a person, but not really just a shell of one

I was worried now and knew I had to find her, but there was one lose end remaining. I flipped back to the failed experiments page and found that thirty people had "consented", but there was no proof. The analysts were these experiments, I read through the page deeply, all of the analysts had died, but when I looked up their government file they were said to be in the line of duty. The cherry on top of all of this was that under commanding officer it listed General Gothel. I cursed, she had orchestrated all of this. I needed to find where she was holding Rapunzel before it was too late.

Over the course of the next two hours I formulated a plan that hopefully would work, but I needed help on the inside because my security clearance had been revoked. I called Frank early the next morning asking if he could meet me again for coffee. We never got to have coffee though, he never answered his phone and a few minutes later I knew why. The same two red haired guards came knocking on my door I swept the paper back into the file and ran over and shut them into the safe. I ran over to my door and opened it nonchalantly.

"What brings you…uh" I gave them a once over and gulped, "fine officers to my room tonight." One of them who did not appear to be messing around came close to me and said, "Grab that file you stole and come with us." It took all I could to keep my face neutral, "I don't know what you are talking about." The other grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me over to the safe. He smirked, "Open it. If you really don't have it will let you be, but if you do you are coming with us." His smile was menacing and cocky. I opened the safe punching in the code and slumped the file with all of the papers sticking out was shown. I stood quickly and jumped on top of the safe I reached to my left and swung myself onto my top bunk desperate to get away.

My escape was short lived I felt the collar of my shirt holding me back. I landed back on the bed I felt one of the guards holding my arm down. By the time I realized what they were doing it was too late. I felt the sting of the needle and my last sight was of my barrack ceiling.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room and my eyes slowly adjusted to my surroundings. I was in a makeshift cell and in a heap on the floor; I slowly sat up registering the pain in my abdomen and the stickiness on my left temple. I reached my hand to the side of my face and wiped down my temple. I took my hand back and looked, it had a smear of blood. It must have happened when I was attacked. The whole situation had just gone from bad to worse I ran my hands through my hair. Suddenly the door opened and shut with a clang, I looked up and saw the same woman that had taken Rapunzel away. Gothel was standing in front of the bars of my cell. Through the darkness I could make out her smirk and her crisp army uniform, I let out a snarl. "Oh now we don't need that kind of attitude, do we Flynn?" She tsked at me. I pursed my lips as if I had just swallowed a lemon; we were definitely not going to get along. That condescending attitude would not get her very far with me. I smiled, but there was no warmth behind my eyes, "You gonna tell me why you decided to kidnap me?" She left out a shrill laugh, "And give away my whole plan!? Well I overestimated you Flynn, you see we will be running some tests-" Rage surfaced to my face, "THE SAME TESTS YOU RAN ON RAPUNZEL!" She remained calm, "I guess I was too late to intercept that damn file, hmm well I guess you know what will happen to you then. You see Flynn you are the perfect specimen physically and you have a pretty good mental capacity, one of the best lieutenants the army has ever seen, well up until I planted that false report in your file.

The program I am trying to run only applies to privates. This was my plan the whole time." She sighed and gave a breathy laugh, "I will see you tomorrow for your tests be ready." She started to back away but I lunged forward a grabbed her wrist forcefully. I wanted to hurt her to hurt her the way she was hurting Rapunzel. I pulled her against the bars hitting her head forcefully, twisting her arm around so her back was against the bars she tried to laugh nervously but I slammed a hand over her mouth. "Now shut up and listen to me." She struggled against my hands "You will not get away with this. Your stuck up bitch act isn't fooling anyone. I punched her in the stomach a cry escaped her lips as soon as that happened two guards burst into the room and entered the cell.

They grabbed hold of my arms and dragged me to the back of the cell. Gothel was kneeling on the floor coughing and spluttering; she glanced over at me her glare was a livid fire which she was about to unleash on me. From her position on the floor she growled out, "You bastard! Don't touch me again or I will disregard my plans and slit your throat right in front of your precious Rapunzel's face." The pressure on my arms tightened and I was still struggling before I could get out of their hold I felt a stinging pressure in the side of my neck. I blacked out again feeling the cloudiness of the sedative and the swirling room around me.


	7. The Change

_I was holding and I was searching endlessly__  
__But baby, now there's nothing left that I can do so__  
__So don't be blue__  
__There is another future waiting there for you_

_**Tame Impala ~ Yes I'm Changing **_

_**Rapunzel POV**_

I had been counting the days I had been there by using my fingernail to make tally marks on the plastic tray. I was going to use this tray table against Gothel if someone hopefully rescued me from this hell. I went back to eating the crappy green gelatin and strange tasting applesauce. They were beginning to emotionally condition me any human interaction was brutal for me. Anyone who walked in would scream at me and try to break me; sometimes this resulted in physical abuse. Early in my informant years the military had offered me a positon, but based on my mother's experience I passed. I was also afraid my talents would be used for experiments, the irony of this seemed laughable. The military seems to always get their wish.

I heard someone open my door to my secluded hospital wing and immediately winced, here comes the next dreadful human altercation. However, before anyone walked in there was a scrapping noise on the floor and a few grunts emanated from the doorway. I looked up from my perched position on the front of the bed, my rough sheets crinkling with the movement. I grabbed my straw, the only thing they let me use to eat. There was no need for weapons though, the two red headed body guards open the door all the way and dragged a figure between them. I raised my eyebrows and knit them together, what were they carrying between them. The figure was wearing an army uniform and had raven hair.

They set him roughly on the bed adjacent to mine, when I saw his face I gasped. The flesh was bloodied and marred, instead of a mouth he had a purple lump swelling and split, instead of a nose the center of his face was replaced with a black and blue area. Gothel's henchmen brought him here to throw me off. Bruises even dotted his neck, each looked suspiciously like finger prints. I studied every part of his sleeping form and the shaking gasp left my lips and wide eyed I leapt up from my position on the bed and rushed towards him.

"Eugene…" It came out as a scared whisper. I reached up and stroked fallen pieces of hair from his fore head. I knew I would be punished for this, but I did not care. I grabbed I napkins that were meat for my meal. I wrapped the ice chips in my foam cup in the napkins and pressed them to his sweltering forehead. He was s feverish and I soon figured out why. On his left cheek there was a terrible running gash; it was oozing and had turned green. He had one of the worst cases of blood poisoning I had seen. The skin around it was swollen and pink tendrils went across the left side of his face in a web like manner.

I quickly grabbed more napkins and my empty foam cup I pressed my shaking hands to the sides of the wound and with applied pressure began to squeeze the puss out. When I was young my mother had taught me medical techniques that she had taken from her time in the field those techniques were etched into my brain forever and would help save Flynn in this hour. I used the cup to capture the infected juice, I kept this up for the next few hours and extracted most of the puss from his face. I wiped the rest of his face off wincing, while replacing the cup on top of the metal tray; Eugene stirred behind me. I whipped around as he tried to touch his face. I grabbed his hand, "Shh, shh, don't do that you will only make it worse." I said gently despite the bile rising in my throat. His eyes were foggy and he shook his head. "Rapunzel… Where?" He tried to sit up but I put a hand on his chest and shoved him back. "It's okay," I coaxed. "You're with me now, it will be alright." He nodded but still seemed confused.

"I have to clean the wound now okay? This may sting a bit, but you have to keep your face still." I reached for my remaining two napkins and dabbed them in my water. Using the first napkin I carefully dabbed his face forcing myself to find out how deep the cut was. He writhed underneath my touch. "Eugene," I said, still using a sweet tone, but firm tone, "You have to sit still okay?" He nodded. I sighed and replaced my hand. The cut was deep and he definitely needed some stiches after I dabbed the wound I grasped his hand. "Now, I am going to poor the rest of my water onto your cut. I need you to hold my hand and not touch it, if you do it will most likely become more infected. He grunted in response while I swiftly grabbed his other hand and grasped both of his wrists. I put pressure on his wrists to keep him from moving. I sighed, "This is definitely going to hurt." He nodded and braced himself. I slowly poured out the water over his flesh torn cheek. He moved his hands, but not to cover his face. Fingers wound themselves around mine and squeezed my hand.

After I finished I squeezed his hands in return; I located one of the security cameras in my room. Looking straight into it I said bravely, "Look I don't know what you did to him, but he definitely needs stiches and antibiotics or his cut will only get worse. He _will _die if you do not help him soon." I looked back a Eugene's face and grabbed his chin angling it at me. "Listen to me," his eyes began to shut I was frantic, but remained calm. "No Eugene Fitzherbert _look_ at me!" His eyes snapped open, "You can't give in okay, don't die on me now. You have been my protector and taught me so much; Eugene, you push me to want to be better, to do more alright!" My voice shook and tears threatened to spill, "And… and if you die, if you don't exist I won't be able to see how far you can push me or how much better I can be."

A tear ran down my cheek and I felt his fingertips brush it away. His calloused skin on my bruised face, oh what a mess we were. "Rapunzel," He rasped out I looked back at his warm brown eyes, "You push me to want to be better too." Then his eyes closed and his head fell back. "Eugene!" I frantically pressed my finger tips to the side of his neck trying to feel for a pulse. There was one but it was weak, he had stopped breathing his chest no longer rose and fell. I had only my mother to thank for what I did next; I began to use CPR, I used chest compressions until after a few minutes the nurses had to pull my away and try to revive him. I tried to get back to him but I was pushed against the wall. Why were they reviving him? If he was dying anyway, why save him?

Then the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. He was in the program. My other "half' that they were using. The physical build to my genius genes, I rushed forward they might as well let him die. It was ironic how I'd work so hard to save him only to try and kill him out of mercy. I pulled one guys arm, he tried to shrug me off but I pinned it behind him back and gave him an uppercut. He fell down cursing and swearing. While I continued to try a shove people off Eugene one of the nurses finally had enough. He grabbed my hair and shoved me to the ground; he covered my mouth to combat the screaming. I bit him until I tasted blood he took his hand away and slammed my face into the floor. Stars blossomed before my vision, but I kept fighting him. I was done giving up I would fight them until my last breath.

Then Gothel appeared in front of me and grabbed my chin. "You better stop this now kid or we will hurt Flynn, not let him die to get out of his fate, but hurt you to hurt him." I spat a mixture of blood and saliva onto her face and began laughing hysterically; it was a mad high crazed sound that fed fuel to the fire of my panic. I could not stop; the idea was so ridiculous; they would hurt me while Eugene was dying and unconscious. I was calling her bluff and laughing my way towards a sedative. I felt the sting of a needle and let my laughs sing me into the long dark sleep that I had grown quite used too.

I woke up screaming and thrashing my limbs had been tied down like I was some sort of psycho serial killer. I quickly stopped screaming not wanting another sedative I looked over to the bed and saw a sleeping Flynn; his stiches shone under the dim lighting. My brain scrambled to try and figure out how long I had been out; however I did not make much progress because the door opened and two orderlies came in and undid the bindings on my wrists. The one on the left slipped a piece of paper behind my ear making sure that my hair covered it. I tried to speak but she tapped a finger to her lips. I watched them walk out and quickly wiped the confusion off my face 'act like nothing is wrong'. I examined my bruised wrists and then I pulled my sheet around me and curled into the fetal position. From there I quickly slipped the paper out and read the secretive writing. _"The birds will soon be free of their cage; the hawk flies over and waits to swoop on its prey." - F_

What did that even mean? Was it code for a rescue mission and who did we have on our side? I heard the door creak open again and quickly hid the note under my pillow. There were 3 nurses adjusting Flynn's IV and checking his vitals I watched them as they worked studying what they said, "He finally stabilized it looked like he might not make it for a little while there." One short plump nurse commented. In more hushed tones a tall and skinny nurse remarked, "It would be a shame he's one of the best lieutenants the army has ever seen." The last nurse this one rather short with cropped black hair said, "We should go you too need to quit your gossip." The three exited and I slowly stood registering the pain in my head. I sat slowly onto Flynn's bed and held his hand. "He'll need a familiar face for when he wakes." I thought.

I woke up this time with my head at the end of the bed with no pillow. Flynn was still sleeping but food had appeared on my tray; it was again applesauce and gelatin, but with the exception of a small dish of scrambled eggs. The applesauce still didn't taste quite right like the last few bowls, but I was so hungry I didn't seem to mind. Again everything on my tray was pure paper product. Flynn began to stir and at once I jumped up and walked over to him. He slowly opened his eyes and a small smile formed "Rapunzel" he choked out hoarsely. "Eugene" I said softly, "I'm right here."

He smiled I bent down closer right next to his ear and whispered _"The birds will soon be free of their cage; the hawk flies over and waits to swoop in."_ His eyes widened and he nodded he pulled my back to him and kissed me on the cheek I was surprised but it was only so he could whisper. "That is my friend Frank he does all his rescue codes in bird metaphors, my bet is that Pascal knows too." I nodded as he let me go, I walked back to my bed and discreetly pretended to grab my water. At the same time I grabbed the note I hid and took a sip of water then I feigned yawning, covering my mouth in the process. During my yawn I stuffed the note into my mouth, took a sip of water and swallowed. We would be free, a new determination to stay alive was lit in me and when I turned around Flynn had that same fire in his eyes.


	8. The Reprieve

_Cold bones, yeah that's my love_

_She hides away, like a ghost_

_Does she know that we bleed the same?_

_Don't wanna cry but I break that way_

_**SYML ~ Where's My Love**_

_**Flynn POV**_

As soon as the news from Frank came Rapunzel and I had a drastic change of our normal misery. We began to make preparations to be rid of our own mini horror show. It was during these moments where her fire, her spark was most prevalent and it was also in these moments where I was the happiest. The bruise on her face had gone from dark purple to a greenish yellow tinge it was an improvement from the first night I woke up after my face surgery.

_I woke up and saw her eating her applesauce vigorously. She turned and it was all I could do to hold in my gasp. The side of her face looked like it had met a brick wall, but she stilled smiled at me and relayed the message that Frank had sent her. It was impossible to me how she could still hold that fire and that strength with the terrifying bruise, but that was the reason I found her addictive. It was the reason I came up for air and was able to survive. _

_Before I could stop myself and ascertain some god damned self-control my hand was skimming her cheek bone ghosting feather light over the bruise. She looked at me unmoving as still as a statue under my touch, her breaths came out shakily and my gaze softened. She looked down breaking my eye contact I moved my hand down to her chin and forced her to meet my eyes, "What did they do to you?" I asked incredulous, but tender. She looked at her hands which had fisted in the sheets and then I instantly regretted asking the question when she looked up at me with tears swimming before her eyes. _

_I have no idea what came over me, but I gathered her to my chest and held her while she wept against me. Her sobs were pure torture and anger clawed at me. I wanted to hurt these people for what they had done, but for Rapunzel's sake I pushed down this anger. She needed to know I was there for her I ran my hands through her now short brown hair, the stress of being locked in here had caused her hair to fall out. I remember when it was growing just passed shoulder length before they had taken her._

_She kept sobbing and I found myself running my hand up and down her back quietly murmuring into her ear "Shh shh its okay I'm right here, you're safe now shh." I knew I was lying to her and to myself we were not safe, not in the slightest. Slowly she began to calm down and her sobs calmed down into shaky breaths and she mustered up the courage to look at me quiet tears still falling. She wiped them away and I gave her a sad smile. _

_She smiled weakly back and said, "I'm sorry, I'm a mess, I, I, I'm just sorry." I looked at her incredulous, "You have nothing to apologize for so please quit it." "Yes I do," she insisted, "I dragged you into this I almost got you killed I" I interrupted her "Listen to me I entered into this willingly, stop putting this all on you; I am your protector and that's not just a job. Please understand that you will always be more than a job to me." Something in her expression changes and she wipes her tears and nods while simultaneously disentangling herself from my embrace. She walks over to her bed and sips her water giving me a tight smile…_

I shook myself from my reverie and looked over and watched her sleeping form the moonlight casting her in a strange glow. I had to control myself I had begun to care too much for her and it was dangerous, it was going to be the death of me and of her. I was close to the prospect of sleep when the door to the door opened with a bang Rapunzel sat up quickly and I rubbed my eyes annoyed. Gothel strode into the room and flicked on the lights.

She had a nurse with her, no not with her, she dragged a nurse behind her by the arm who looked positively terrified. "I just caught this one with a message in her pocket." said Gothel. I steeled myself and forced a look of confusion to my face not letting myself look at Rapunzel and just hoped she mirrored my expression. I crossed my arms skeptically and narrowed my eyes at Gothel. "So," I say rolling my eyes, "it's not like it means anything." I remarked. Gothel sneered at me and gave a feral growl as her lips pulled back to reveal a set of teeth.

She reminded me of a wolf right before it tears up its prey, and sadly I was her next target. She looks at me and with quiet malice and says, "Who knows your location, you better give me their name or there'll be hell to pay." I squared my shoulders and said, "Then I will gladly pay it because I have no idea what you are talking about." I would live to regret those words because Gothel hit a button on what looked like a walkie talkie of some sort. Four guards burst into the room and grabbed me a Rapunzel and dragged us out of the room and down the hallway. I cursed myself, knowing that I might have gotten us seriously hurt.

They brought us into a menacing looking room lined with an assortment of medical torture devices as I liked to refer to them. They strapped Rapunzel down to a gurney and she looked petrified. I lunged forward but was held steadily in place. Gothel looked at me as she helped hook Rapunzel up to one of the machines.

Gothel smirked at me, "Mr. Ryder" she asked, "have you ever heard of a mental treatment called aversion therapy?" I had heard of this, but the military was not permitted to practice it. "Aversion therapy is when a person is exposed to a certain set of stimuli while being subjected to discomfort." I answered almost bored, she was acting like we were in a classroom. "Excellent, never thought you would actually read up on botched military programs." She replied. I rolled my eyes and drawled out indifferently, "Wow when do I get my sticker?" Her gaze snaps to me and anger bubbles behind it and for a second I think she is going to snap. To my disappointment she remains cold and calculated.

She continues her speech "I seeked to use aversion therapy to rid certain soldiers of characteristics, for example some soldiers are too emotional and crack under the pressure. I suggested we advance aversion therapy to rid these ridiculous notions out of the brains of soldiers so they would blindly follow commands." I begin to feel sick to my stomach she is suggesting human drones by ridding soldiers of their individuality. Soon my thoughts connected and my voice was tight, "Don't you dare try this on Rapunzel." Gothel gave a harsh laugh and said, "Give me the information and I won't do it."

Rapunzel turned her head and her iridescent eyes met mine, "Flynn, whatever happens don't tell her anything okay?" I nodded even though I knew I was probably lying. What would happen if I never saw fire light behind those green orbs again? They hooked up electrodes to her face and I knew this was going to be hell. During the first few shocks she held herself together. It was when the screaming started that it became pure torture. I needed them to stop to tell them to take me instead; they kept asking her question after question and she did not know the answer. How could she know the answer to becoming unfeeling?

She started to sob, begging them to stop and she looked at me then her body contorted in pain shrieking. I lunged forward and started shouting at Gothel pure primal rage clawed its way out of me, "Stop it!" Gothel saw how tortured I was and glanced over at me with a look of pure glee, "Stop this right now you sadistic bitch." She laughed, "You have the information I seek Mr. Ryder and you better come out with it or I will continue until she at the edge of death." She turned back to the ones administering the test, "Turn up the voltage!" I would not break I would not give Gothel the satisfaction.

I used all my strength and tried to break free but it was no use. Suddenly, the door burst open and in charged men and women in military uniform. To be more specific they were Pascal's men and leading the charge was Frank; the two men holding me released me and tuned their weapons on Pascal's men. I seized the opportunity and ran over to Rapunzel. The first orderly tried to detain me but I swept his legs out from under him and kicked him for good measure. I repeated the same to the next and switched off the machine yanking to electrodes from her face. She was unconscious and had a terrified look frozen on her bruised face.

I eased an arm under her legs, the other under her back, and lifted her up. She was limp like a rag doll and she was light, as if she had lost weight. I saw Pascal leading the charge, making sure the rescue team was smooth and swift. Gothel was on the floor her teeth bared and shrieking like a wild beast; I stepped past her without a second glance. "General Pascal! Rapunzel she, she needs to be taken to the hospital she had a series of electric shocks dealt to her."

My voice sounds desperate and as if I am close to tears. Two medical officers try to take Rapunzel from me but I will not let her go, I am too afraid. Last time she was taken from me she did not return; Pascal sees my reluctance and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Flynn" he says, "These are my most trusted men they will take her to a safe hospital you have to trust me." I finally let them ease Rapunzel on to a gurney and say, "I'm going with you; I go where she goes." Pascal replies slightly annoyed, "You're going with her all right, but to the hospital so that you can get checked out as well. Both of you will also have full body scans, we've found some other patients here who have been experimented on and I want to make sure we don't miss any abnormalities." I sigh and grumble out, "Yes sir."

I follow them out into the ambulance and hope that this new hospital will not serve as a house of horrors. Rapunzel lies there looking almost lifeless, but I know this is not true. The heart monitor beeps to the rhythm of her heart it is slower than usual and the paramedic gives me a tight lipped tense smile that looks more like a grimace and looks down at my hand clasped in Rapunzel's limp one. He gives me a simple nod of understanding and says, "She's going to be alright sir." I nod though not quite believing what he says.

I need to separate myself carrying about her this much, relying on her it is going to get us both killed. I press my lips to her knuckles and whisper "I'm sorry." And I let her go.


End file.
